


It was over and done before we had a start

by RiseLikeAPhoenix27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Teddy Lupin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T for swearing, Triwizard Tournament, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseLikeAPhoenix27/pseuds/RiseLikeAPhoenix27
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is happening once more after almost 20 years, and Teddy Lupin wants to finish what Cedric Diggory couldn’t, win the Triwizard cup to show that Hufflepuff does have talents.(Title from Fifteen Minutes by Mike Krol)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, honestly every ship other than Teddy and Victoire is minor
Kudos: 5





	It was over and done before we had a start

**Author's Note:**

> So basically It's 2015 and Teddy’s Seventh year, which means is Victoire’s Fifth year and James Sirius’ first.

Teddy was Lying on the bed in the Potters spare room, which they claimed and their own, staring at their head boy badge they changed to read ‘Head Student’ when Victoire ran in, jumping on the bed.

“Hello to you too.” Teddy says, not looking away from the badge.

“Did you hear?” Victoire asked, grabbing Teddys badge away to get their attention.

Teddy huffed, “I hear a lot of things Vic, you gotta be more specific” They tried reaching for the badge back.

“Oh leave the badge alone, you're acting like Uncle Percy.” Victoire joked, earning a scoff and a “I do not” from Teddy, “There hosting the Tournament again this year. Teddy froze.

“The Tournament? As is in the Triwizard Tournament? But what about the last time they Hoisted it?”

Everyone has heard of the 1994/1995 Triwizard Tournament, especially the Potters/Weasleys. With Fluer and Harry being Champions. They both made sure to let their children know how much of a Hero Cedric Diggory was.

“They said they’ve taken even more precautions! Isn’t this cool Teddy! We’ll get a Yule Ball!” Victoire was rambling on, while Teddy sat there thinking.

“What if I entered my name” They asked in a quiet voice, Victoire almost didn’t hear them.

“Into the goblet? Teddy you know Harry would never let you.” Victoire answered.

“It doesn’t matter, I'm 17, I'm an Adult in the Wizarding world.” Teddy sat up, looking At Victoire.

“Why do you even want to enter? It’s dangerous.” Victoire stared at the other, worried.

“To finish what Cedric Diggory started.”

\-----------

“Mom?” Victoire walked into the Kitchen in Shell cottage, finding her mom working on dinner.

“Hm?” Fleur answered, not looking up from the Cutting board.

“Can I talk to you?” Victoire fiddles her thumbs. Teddy’s not going to like it, but she needs to tell someone.

“Of course, what is it dear?” Fleur Put the knife down, turning to her daughter,

Victoire took a deep breath, “Teddy wants to put their name in the goblet of fire” She let out in one breath.

Fleur’s eyes widened, “Teddy? But surely they know how dangerous that is.”

Victoire nodded. “I tried talking sense into them, I think they're going to talk to Uncle Harry.”

Fleur nodded and continued to cut the food. “That's a good idea.”

There was an awkward Silence for a bit before Victoire broke it. “Mom? How was,” She took a breath. “What was the tournament like?”

Fleur sighed. “Not as good as I wished.” She Put the knife down again and motioned for Victoire to sit down across from her.

“The tasks were deadly. Not safe for anyone,especially kids who didn’t know enough magic.” Fleur explained.

“The first task was dragons right?” Victoire asked her mother.

“Yes.” Fleur answered, a sad smile on her face. “Dragons, we had to retrieve a golden egg from the dragons nest. I went second, Common Welsh Green. Put it to sleep. It was probably the easiest task.”

“The Yule Ball was before the second task right?” Victoire asked. She’s heard her mom talk about the ball, and has wanted to see it ever since.

“It was. I went with a man I did not know well, Rodger Davies.” Fleur let out a soft laugh, “Your Uncle Ron actually asked me to the ball before, He ran away before I could Reject him.”

“The second task was Mermaids. I couldn’t finish the task, I left your Aunt Gabrelle underwater.” Fleur looked upset, almost disgusted with herself. “Thank Merlin for Harry. He waited underwater and Grabbed Gabrielle before anything happened.”

“Then the third task,” Fleurs voice faltered, remembering the night.

“Were you two close? You and Cedric?” Victoire asked.

“We talked, but we weren't friends. He was Closest with Uncle Harry. Those two were friends, they hung out quite a bit.” Fleur smiled at the memory.

Fleurs smile fell. “He was taken too soon. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was Only 17.”

“Teddy says that Cedric is the reason They’re putting their name in the Goblet.” Victoire said.

“Really?” Fleur looked at her daughter with a smile.

“Yeah.” Victoire Smiled softly, “They said the wanted to finish what Cedric started.”

Fleur smiled. “To bring light to the hufflepuff house.”

\-------

Teddy walked into Harry’s study, “Hey, Harry?”

Harry looked up, smiling at his godchild. “Teddy, Whats up?” He put his pen down.

Teddy sat down across from Harry, sighing. “So, I’ve been thinking of something, and I felt like you should know.”

Harry became worried. “What is it?”

Teddy took a breath. “So Hogwarts is hoisting the Triwizard tournament again, and I was thinking of entering.” Teddy looked his godfather in his eyes, looking for a reaction.

Harry’s face became Serious, “Teddy, that's not a funny joke.

“I’m not joking, I want to enter.” Teddy sat up straighter as they said these words. “I know you don’t think it's a good idea, but Victoire said that Mcgonagall is making sure that there are even more precautions and what not, they’re even changing the third task!”

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “Teddy, you don’t actually think this is a good idea, do you?”

“Honestly, I do.” Teddy answered. “I think this could be a good opportunity.”

“So did The Champions before and look where they are now!” Harry raised his voice and Teddy flinched in his chair.

“Harry this’ll be different! I mean, It’s not going to be like when you were in it. Mcgonagall will make sure its safer than ever!” Teddy defended

“They said that last time and Cedric still died!” Harry practically shouted.

“I know, I know! But trust me, I’ll be okay.” Teddy reassured. “I can handle whatever is coming.”

“I have no doubt you can.” Harry lowered your voice, calming himself down, “I just,” Harry sighed. “I want you to think about this, actually think. Why do you want to do this?”

Teddy sighed. “You were close to Cedric right?”

Harry looked taken aback, not expecting the question, “We became friends during the tournament, yes.”

“So surely you know why he joined the Tournament.” 

“He joined for many reasons.” Harry sighed, “The main one being to prove that Hufflepuff is a worthy house.

Teddy smiled, standing up. “Exactly.”

They walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update as Soon as I can.  
> And thank you to everyone who read over this before I posted it!


End file.
